


Country Boy I Love You

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based off of vine, Crack, Farmer!Kyungsoo, Fluff, I hate myself, I provide crack a lot oops, M/M, Marriage Proposal, why me, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: Kyungsoo is a farmer with his not-a-farmer boyfriend, Chanyeol





	Country Boy I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even accurate idk what this is  
> blame my lack of sleep  
> I did nothing

Kyungsoo was a farmer. His whole family were farmers and of course, Kyungsoo would continue in their footsteps. He also had a boyfriend. His name was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had a daily urge to kill him but that's not relevant right now. What is relevant is the fact that Chanyeol was currently kneeling on the ground, saying.....? 

"Country boy I love you. Will you marry me?" 

"Park Chanyeol I swear I'll kill you this time." Kyungsoo seethed as he chased his boyfriend around the farm. 

Chanyeol looked back and shouted, "That's not the answer I need, babe. It's a yes or no question." 

"Well if you're dead, I can't marry you but sadly I do want to marry your sorry ass so yes, I'll marry you." 

Chanyeol slowed down and waited for Kyungsoo to catch up, "Really? You're serious?" 

"Of course I am, now where's the ring I saw you holding earlier?" 

"........I think I lost it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Park fucking Chanyeol I hate you so much. I can't believe I have to go looking for my ring." 

Chanyeol just laughed, "Well maybe if someone hadn't chased me around their farm-" 

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you." 

"Whatever." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fortunately for Chanyeol he lived and married Kyungsoo. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, now he had to deal with Chanyeol waking him up with, "Country boy I love you."

One day Kyungsoo swore he would kill his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this so much  
> can I blame someone other than myself?? please volunteer in the comments lmao  
> anyways I might delete this tomorrow when I realize that I wrote this horror


End file.
